


Shipped

by fivesecondsofflannels



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofflannels/pseuds/fivesecondsofflannels
Summary: You and Simon are shipped together a lot online and eventually you meet





	Shipped

You were going through your twitter mentions, getting somewhat fed up now with the amount of times people were talking about you and Miniminter. You had checked out a few of his videos after people started talking about how cute you both would be together.  
You came to a line of tweets that included video links, a time beside it that you should check out.  
Clicking on it you came to one of KSI’s videos, aptly named “Smash or Pass – Youtuber edition”. You sighed, having already seen a few other smash or pass videos where you were included.  
You skipped to the time that the tweets told you about and played it from there.  
‘Y/n Y/l/n’ JJ read out, a smirk on his face. CalFreezy and Callux with him on the black sofa.  
Immediately all three boys stared at something behind the camera.  
‘Simonnnn, you wanna get in here to answer this?’ Lux teased.  
You heard faint disagreeing behind the setup, and then a reluctant groan as someone obviously pushed him in front of the camera.  
‘You know, personally, I would smash,’ JJ said, chuckling at the rest of them.  
Lux went next, ‘You know, maybe take her out on a date, see how it goes…’ he answered, all the boys groaning because of it.  
Freezy was next, ‘Smash, and I’ve seen her cook on her vlogs so maybe wife-ing afterwards.’  
They all looked up at Simon expectantly, ready for his answer.  
He mumbled something that the camera couldn’t pick up.  
‘What was that Simon?’ JJ said, cupping his had around his ear.  
‘Smash, but onl-‘ he answered more clearly, but got cut off by all the boys going crazy about how he openly admitted to wanting to smash you.  
You went off the video when they had moved on to the next person and Simon had walked out of shot with a blush on his cheeks.  
Moving back to Twitter you began to create a new tweet, ‘@miniminter smash huh?’  
Posting it, you get a lot of replies from excited viewers, but then a notification came through.  
‘@miniminter has mentioned you in a tweet.’  
Going to your twitter, you found what he replied, ‘@y/twitter/n I’m down if you are 


End file.
